Beat
Beat is the main character in Dragon Ball Heroes and the boyfriend of Note. He likes to be in his Ultimate Class Outfit and be at Super Saiyan 2. He also has a scouter on for power levels. He is also a huge Warren hater because he dislikes fake VHS openings on Youtube. His favorite movie is Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. Every day he has pool class and he wears swim trunks to class. All boys must wear swim trunks and girls must wear bikinis. Because it's the school rules. No rashguards allowed. Beat, Note, Erito, Viola, Basaku, and Forte always take this class together every day. And while underwater during break, Beat kisses Note, Erito kisses Viola and Basaku kisses Forte while thinking about the trouble makers getting expelled. One day, Beat was training for the special event wearing his Ultimate Class outfit, but shirtless in his SSJ2 form. He saw Note also shirtless but in Ultimate Class and SSJ2. Then the 6 saiyan avatars shirtless ultimate class and SSJ2 with their tails wrapped around their waists saw Jeffy spanking his diaper. Mario was pleased to have the 6 join the cast. He likes to do the Bean Boozled Challenge. And he thinks it's funny. One time he and the other 5 saiyan avatars, all 6 ultimate class and Super Saiyan 2 with scouters were watching their favorite Star Wars, Return of the Jedi. He enjoy Burger King alot. He brings his DBH cards of EL Goku, EL Vegeta, EL Adult Gohan, BS Bardock, EL Vegito, HR Gogeta, and BS Gotenks all SSJ2. And says Jeffy's a bad boy. But Jeffy hates it and he bangs his head. Beat tells Jeffy to stop but doesn't then Beat whipped him. And Jeffy deserves it for being bad to Beat all day. Beat is also buddies with Light Blue Horse, Blue Horse, Dark Blue Horse, Light Blue Bear, Blue Bear, and Dark Blue Bear. And he arrests Evil Yellow Horse. Meanwhile he plays his games on his phone. And think child abuse is against the law. Whenever there's trouble, Beat is always here with Erito and Basaku to save the day! The Ultimate Unit in the game has the following. Hero Type Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Beat with Scouter, Elite Type Super Saiyan Goku which transformed to Super Saiyan 2, and Beserker Type Super Saiyan Teen Gohan which transformed to Super Saiyan 2. At that same outfit and form, he brings those 2 cards to every battle. The 4 other cards he brings are Hero Type SSJ to SSJ2 Gogeta, Elite Type SSJ to SSJ2 Vegito, Elite Type Base Bojack, and Beserker Type Android 14. Beat can be a bit timid but he is always ready for anything. Like he was nervous when first came in 2010. But 9 years later he was brave. However from JM3 to GDM6, he and the other 5 Saiyan avatars at Ultimate Class and Super Saiyan 2 had to face to horror of Five Nights at Freddy's. Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Males Category:Characters Voiced by Joey Category:Anime Characters Category:Warren Haters Category:Good Users Category:Allies with Good Users Category:Kids Category:Boyfriends Category:Characters who have Girlfriends Category:Funny Category:Characters who likes to swim Category:Grounded Videos Category:Swimsuit lovers Category:Brave Characters Category:Fighters Category:Enjoy being underwater Category:Likes junk food Category:Calm Category:Hungry Characters Category:Kind Category:Likes to have a round belly Category:Burger King Category:Swiper haters Category:Children Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Meet the Robinsons fans Category:Tails Category:Shirtless Category:Muscled arms Category:Gut Category:Playhouse disney fans Category:Nickelodeon Fans Category:PBS kids fans Category:Disney Channel Fans Category:Discovery Kids Ready Set Learn fans Category:Cartoon Network Fans Category:Nick Jr fans Category:Adult PBS haters Category:Winners Category:Animation Fans Category:Super Mario Logan Category:Heroes Category:A+ grade students Category:Star Wars fans Category:Strong Category:French Fries fans Category:Dylan McCarty fans Category:Protagonists Category:Hates Jeffy Category:Hates Evil Category:Loves Note Category:Hero Category:Nice Category:Nice GoAnimators Category:Swimsuit lover Category:Hugs Category:Mario fans Category:Kid Category:Yay Category:Pizza Category:Love Category:Super Saiyan 2 Beat Category:Never scared Category:Protagonist Heroes Category:Loves food